Cause and Effect
by x-pinkKAAPOW
Summary: Tenten's always liked Neji...but he's never noticed. But the table is turned when Neji needs protection and she's the one to do it. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! NejiTenten not fo CN watchers! Please R and R!


Eh…first story. But I love Neji and Tenten so this'll be easy to write and love. I just hope you can love it with me. Also, there will be some secondary couples like Shikamaru and Ino and Sakura with Sasuke and Naruto hooking up with Hinata (FINALLY!).

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, do you think I'd be writing for a site called FAN fiction?

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hokage's Meeting**

* * *

"Thank you for coming here," Hokage Tsunade began taking a small sip of her tea then setting her cup down. The Jonin, Kakashi, Maito Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were in the room along with Tsunade's assistant Shizune holding her pig Ton-ton, and Hiashi Hyuuga with his Side-Branch nephew, Neji Hyuuga and daughter, Hinata.

"This morning we received a message from the Lightning Country. A very deadly and lethal message that could affect you all, some more severely than others." Shizune explained holding up a piece of parchment folded into a letter with Chinese markings on the front. "I'm sure you all are aware that years ago Hizashi Hyuuga took the place of his brother by sacrificing himself to the Lightning Country in Hiashi's name. Well, after research of their own sort, they have discovered our secret flaw of them receiving the Side-Branch Hyuuga, instead of the eldest twin, the Head-Branch Hyuuga, Hiashi."

Tsunade held her hand out in front of Shizune telling her she was going to speak. "This is a problem. What kind of problem you ask?" She said, putting her hands behind her back and standing up. "They might have gotten to see the Byakugan up close, but they are displeased by the Fire Country and Hyuuga Clan's dishonesty." The room grew quieter. Nobody blinked. They all stood up straight, their eyes on Tsunade, so quiet they could hear each other breathe. "They had reported to us that for everyone's dishonesty, especially the still-alive Hiashi Hyuuga's, that they have planted one of their citizens into our village to kill the prodigy of Hiashi."

There was a small gasp from Kurenai, Hinata's Jonin Ninja-teacher, but then the room grew quiet again. "But they did not say that they would kill Hiashi's only-child, Hinata." She paused and deeply exhaled. She lowered her head and sat back down again.

"They wrote that they will attack and kill, at any given moment," Shizune began again with a pause and sigh of her own, "Neji Hyuuga." There were gasps from Neji, Kurenai, Gai and Hiashi, everyone's eyes big like saucers.

"No!" Gai barked, butting in. Everyone turned their heads and faced Neji's angry Jonin. "Why would they kill Hizashi's son, a Side-Brancher, and not Hinata Hyuuga?" He exclaimed. "It is bad enough they have already planted one of their own killers in our village, but-"

"We don't even know if they are telling the truth about that." Kakashi interrupted.

"That's true. How do we know if they are going to actually kill somebody?" Asuma asked.

"How do we know if they have somebody planted in Konoha?" Kurenai responded.

"How does anybody know if they are going to murder Hinata or me?" Neji asked.

"Or both of you." Tsunade said briskly, calming her nerves by rubbing her temples. "These are questions that could haunt us. But we cannot take any chances. Jonin, I have called you here to protect Hinata and Neji from the outer shell." She said.

"Outer shell?" The Jonin's and Shizune asked in unison. Tsunade nodded and continued.

"Yes. You Jonin will be protecting them by attacking anybody you find suspicious. But be cautious. If you attack the wrong person, this could begin to crack our reputation." She sipped her tea once more. "Special Jonin, Genma, Hayate, Anko and Shizune, will be infiltrating the Lightning Country." Shizune nodded in agreement. "We will get the best and most powerful Genin Kunoichi and Ninja to protect Hinata and Neji-"

"ROCK LEE!" Gai screamed excitedly.

"Negative, Gai. Lee is still recovering from his operation." Tsunade reminded him, making tears swell up in Gai's eyes. "Besides, Lee may be in the top three male Genin Ninja's but Naruto is the top one." Gai practically collapsed in a faint.

"So if Naruto is one of the protectors, then you will get a Kunoichi to protect-"

"Neji will be protected by the top female Genin and Chuunin Ninja." Shizune replied, setting Ton-ton down on the floor as she oinked happily.

Neji stepped closer towards Tsunade's desk and bowed before speaking. "With all do respect Hokage Tsunade; I do not need a Ninja, let alone a Kunoichi, to protect me!" He said slapping his hand onto her desk. "I can fight and defend myself and a girl ninja- no, that's sexist- ANY Chuunin or Genin ninja would just get into my way!" He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. Then he stepped back into his place away from the Hokage's desk.

"You are not good at distant battles, Neji. That is why the Kunoichi I have chosen to protect you is good at distant and close-up battles. And not only is she the best Kunoichi Chuunin and Genin, but she is also the best weapons mistress in Konoha!" Tsunade yelled right back at him.

"How long will this treatment last?" Hinata asked politely, finally speaking up during the meeting.

"As long as it takes the Special Jonin's to infiltrate the Lightning Country and figure out if they are true or false and if true, how to stop them or defeat them using their own skills against them. Hinata nodded in reply as she began to toy with her fingers quietly.

"So Naruto will protect Hinata during the day, and in sleeping hours elite Hyuuga's will protect her. The same treatment will be done with Neji. Neji, Tenten will be your Kunoichi Guardian." Shizune explained. Neji bowed in the Hokage's presence then quickly shuffled out of Tsunade's crowded office. Tsunade and Hinata followed behind.

'_To be with Naruto all day for a while?_ _Oh my! We will be alone for so long!' _Hinata gulped and began to turn a light carnation as her, Neji and Tsunade made their way down the last few steps greeting Tenten and Naruto at the bottom. They were both so casual but were also very smart and aware of their important part in the undercover-type mission.

"You two certainly got here fast." Tsunade nodded with a smile. "But this is where your powerful Ninja titles come into play. Showing up on time shows you are skilled and ready for anything, but that's barely a part of the assignment. I trust you are both at full awareness of the job you've been assigned to?" Tsunade asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, duh."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded with a smile. "Good. A flight of Special Jonin has already been released and heading towards the Lightning Country and you have your Jonin teachers scouting the perimeter of Konoha. But you two are the most important part so…DON'T MESS IT UP!"

"Yeah, I forgot how sweet and caring Granny Tsunade is." Naruto quipped sarcastically as he folded his arms and watched her pace up the long set of stairs back to her house.

"Quiet, Naruto!" Tenten warned. "She might have heard you and she's done a lot of nice stuff for you. And besides, according to her you _are _the top Genin Ninja in Konoha aren't you?" She retorted, bumping her hip out and placing her hand on it.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "So! C'mon, Hinata! I do have to protect you but first I want to go get some ramen!" He said beginning to walk in the other direction, motioning Hinata to follow with his hand.

"Uh…yes!" Hinata said quietly as she trotted behind him with her face flushing a rose color. They both disappeared leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

"So, let's get started!"

A/N: This is okay for a first chapter. No spelling mistakes and I think I got all the Naruto facts straightened out. There won't be as much Hinata and Naruto in other chapters. It's all about Neji and Tenten just like the show is going to have in it. After all, the creator Masashi Kishimoto said he'd like to see Neji and Tenten hook up in his series. Lol. )

I think this'll be more of a prologue but it can be a first chapter. So please review because if you had time to read the story, you've got time and a response for it too!


End file.
